


Imagine

by Whitejj01



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01





	Imagine

Imagine.

If you will.

 

Imagine an ocean - huge and flowing, ever-changing, soaring and Beautiful, deep beyond measure, uncontainable.

 

Imagine Flying - you are independent, you are infinitely capable, you are strong, and good, and free.

 

Imagine laying on a grassy hill - so peaceful and quiet and perfect, nothing disturbing you.

 

Imagine a forest - no needles on the forest floor, no danger and utter sure-ness, bare feet taking you wherever you please.

 

Have you ever had a feeling in a dream?

 

Was it jumbled, mixed around, no clear path?

 

No. It was simple, the purest version of that feeling you've ever felt.

 

For me it was Happiness. Unlike excitement, or interest, or curiosity: just happiness. It takes more than one word to describe it, though:

 

I was uncaring, floating in a void and yet there in the real world; like a ball of light lived inside me, connecting me to everything around me, keeping me warm, lifting me up.

 

Imagine it.

 

Until the last day, I didn't have to.

 

You should imagine a girl - another girl like you. someone who's been through flames, someone who knows your pain; someone who sees the wonder and beauty and goodness and strength in you that you can't even see in yourself.

 

someone better than me.

 

I don't expect that you ever want to see me again, so I want to say thank you. This is like a little snapshot of how you'd make me feel every day. I wish I could describe it a little better, but there aren't any words for it,

 

so you'll just have to Imagine. 

 

 

 


End file.
